Why Cat is so Weird
by Kamon24121
Summary: This will explain a lot about Cat and why she is so...well you know...Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Cat Valentine woke up. She got her clothes on and got ready for school and ran downstairs to her kitchen. Her mother stood in front of the fridge; it seemed like she had been there for a while, just waiting for her.

"Hi, mom…" Cat smiled and reached for the fridge door.

Her mother grabbed her arm and before Cat knew it she was on the ground. She gasped in surprise and pain. She sat there for a few minutes and her mother left the room. She finally got up and pulled herself up, using the fridge for support. She wept quietly to herself and went for the fridge again. She looked around cautiously before opening it the whole way and grabbed some milk. She put the milk down and walked slowly to the other side of the kitchen and reached into a cabinet for some cereal. She grabbed her favorite cereal, coco puffs, and put it down on the counter beside the milk. Then she went back to the other side of the kitchen to get a bowl, but her mother came back with a horrid look on her face. Cat frowned and backed away from everything.

"Catherine, why are you backing away from me baby?" she said.

Cat stared at her mother and asked "Who are you talking to? I'm Caterina, not Caterina…"

"Katherine, why are you backing away from my like that, sweetie?" her mother asked.

Cat backed away more and more until her back reached the back counter and she was at a dead end. She started to shake in fear, but tried to hide it from her mother. What had happened to her mother? Why was she acting like this? Cat asked the same questions over and over.

The stranger neared closer and closer towards Cat and with every step she made Cat shook even more. She thought about calling her best friend Jade, but realized that her phone was still up in her room. She was in a dead end and was ironically just dieing to get out. Her mother got as close as she could be and Cat looked down at the floor. Her mother pulled her face up forcefully and yelled at her daughter.

"Why are you running away from me, Bat?" she yelled at Cat.

Cat shook even more. Why was she calling her ever other word, but her name? What happened to her mother? Was she going to get out of this and finally get to school? She looked out of the corner of her eyes at the clock; it read 6:49 a.m. she was running late for school.

"Umm," she cried out, but nothing that she really wanted to say would come out.

Her mother breathed faster now. Cat could smell that it was as if her mother hadn't brushed her teeth in weeks. She turned her head away from the smell, but it was a big mistake! Her mother slapped her hard and forcefully across the face leaving a big red mark.

"You're going to be late for school," her mother said taking the words right out of Cat's mouth and left the kitchen without taking a single glace back at her daughter.

Cat cried again, but decided got up this time. She told herself over and over; I have to go to school, I have to go to school, I have to go to school… She knew she couldn't have breakfast anymore, so she put her milk away and then her cereal, but left the bowl out and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed her school bag and then her cell phone. She ran down the stairs and out the door. She called Jade and asked her to pick her up.

"Sure," Jade said.

"Thanks…" Cat said; her voice shook, but she hoped her best friend couldn't catch it.

"I'll be there as fast as I can…" Jade said afterward and hung up.

Cat hung up and wiped her tears. She put her hand on her face where her mother hit her and winced in pain. She walked into the driveway and met Jade. Jade opened her door and let Cat in.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked and turned the lights on in her car. "Oh, my gosh…"

Cat just blinked at her best friend, she had no idea what to do or say to her.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"…My mom." Cat said and cried silently.

"Remind me to take you into the bathroom when we get to school and wet your face with water and use some make up or something…" Jade said and smiled at her.

"Thanks," Cat smiled, but stopped because it made her face hurt even more.

"Sorry," Jade said and drove to school.

Jade parked the car and went around it to open Cat's door.

"Sorry, I'm slow today…" Cat said readjusting her bag as she got out.

"It's okay," Jade said and dragged Cat to the girls' bathroom.

Jade opened her bag and pulled out foundation. She set it down on the sink and put on the cool water. She put her hand under and waiting until it reached the right temperature. She grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the water. Then she dabbed it onto Cat's face and she winced.

"Sorry," she said and put the water down cooler.

She patted Cat's face a few more times and then the redness went away, mostly. Cat smiled and then frowned when she saw Jade grab her foundation.

"Do I really need that?" Cat asked nervously.

Jade nodded "Sadly…"

She put it on Cat and made it look as natural and normal as she possibly could. When she was finished she told Cat to look and Cat slowly got up to see. She looked into the mirror and gasped; she was so shocked at how good it covered up everything that happened that morning. She hadn't realized how bad it was until Jade put this makeup on and showed her real color. She let out a more relaxed sigh.

"Thanks Jade, you're my hero," Cat smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, grab your bag and let's head to Sikowtiz's class before we get tardy…" Jade handed Cat her bag.

They walked slowly to Sikowtiz's class and Cat stood outside the door not wanting to go inside.

"What's wrong?" Jade stopped and asked Cat.

"I… I don't really know." Cat said and put her hand on her face.

Jade sighed and puller her best friend inside the classroom. Cat slowly followed her and lowered her hand as they got inside. Everyone directed their attention to the two girls coming in late and Sikowtiz's told them to turn around and keep watching Beck and Tori's new scene.

"Why do keep meeting like this?" Tori asked Beck's character and reached her hand towards his face.

He looked sad and ashamed as he got deeper and deeper into her character. He smiled at Tori.

"Well, I'm very sorry…" he told Tori's character. "Maybe this might help." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop!" Jade yelled just as she sat down and saw what was going to happen.

Cat jumped because she was still so jumpy from this morning and wasn't aware that Jade was going to yell out so suddenly. Jade waved her hands and said "whoa, whoa, whoa… stop right there Vega." She walked up on stage and pulled Beck's arm.

Beck didn't protest and just got off stage following her.

"What were you doing?" Jade asked Beck sternly.

"Uh, I was acting… hello. There's stage and props and back drop." Beck pointed everything that he listed out to Jade and smiled at her sweetly.

"But. You were…" Jade protested.

"Jade, you are my girlfriend… and that wasn't really me up there that was my character." Beck tried to explain to her.

"I just… you know I don't like it when you kiss other girls… even if it is for your acting." Jade admitted to him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Then maybe Beck shouldn't be an actor…" Sikowtiz said.

"But…" Jade started.

"I love acting…" Beck added.

"I know, but it seems that your girlfriend doesn't like you kissing other girls and that happens a lot with actors especially famous ones, which you want to become… right Beck?" Sikowtiz asked Beck he was sitting on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling back and forth.

Cat listened closely and gasped. She knew that Beck wanted to be an actor ever since he was really young; ever since he could talk and show feelings. Jade sighed. "Okay…" she patted Beck's shoulder and told him that he could carry on. She went back to her seat next to Cat and tried to distract herself from this scene.

"Okay…" Beck said and got into character.

Tori smiled and sat back down. Beck walked onto stage with a waiter's tray and dropped it on Tori. Jade laughed and Cat slowly made herself laugh to get over everything.

Beck's character fumbled with the stuff he'd dropped on Tori's and finally decided just to lend her a hand and pick her up. Tori's character smiled and then laughed quietly to herself.

"We've got to stop meeting like this…" Tori's character said.

Beck helped her up and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I'm very sorry…" he told Tori's character. "Maybe this might help." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Jade closed her eyes. Cat covered her mouth, but Jade bit it and Cat yelled out in pain. Ouch! She bit me! Cat pulled her hand away and everyone on stage looked at the audience annoyed.

"Sorry," Jade told Beck.

"Ugh, it's okay babe…" Beck called from on stage.

"Maybe I want to say my lines…" Andre called from behind the curtains annoyed.

"Sorry Andre… I didn't even know you were back there." Jade yelled to the curtains.

Sikowtiz crossed his arms and glared at Jade, but then his glare smoothed out and he began to talk. "Maybe you should sit this scene out… we are trying to record this play for Beck's collage." He pointed to the camera that Sinjin was holding in the back of the classroom.

"Ugh, I'm sorry… I didn't know that either." Jade got up and left.

She went to the stairs and cried. Cat came out after her and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked even though she was quite sure what the answer was.

"Beck and Tori…" Jade said simply and cried even harder.

"One time… on the first day of school, Beck walked in and Tori was spinning around looking at her new classroom, Sikowtiz's, and she bumped into him and spilled coffee all over him." Cat said randomly.

"I know that Cat. I walked in afterward and got mad…" Jade stopped crying and looked at her friend in the eyes. "Why did you tell me something that I already know?" she asked.

"I don't know… I say a lot of random things when I have the kind of mornings I did today." Cat admitted.

Jade frowned at her best friend as she finally realized something. Cat hadn't always been SO random and repeated everything that everyone already knew. She must've started when her father died and her mother obviously had gone a little crazy and taken it out on Cat.

"I think I know." Jade placed her hand on Cat's shoulder and smiled.

Cat looked at her confused.

"I'll explain later…" Jade said and took her hand off. "Can you go find out if they're done that scene yet?" she asked.

Cat nodded her head and left Jade to see. She came back after a few minutes and nodded. They both went back to class and sat in their seats and enjoyed the rest of the play. Jade laughed because when she got back in Tori had a grey wig on and was in a kitchen, or at least that was what it looked like, and she was crying looking at a picture of Beck, they way he was now. She laughed quietly to herself as she realized that in this play, Back must've died because she could see him backstage in the waiter's clothes he had on in the last scene she saw. He smiled at her from behind the curtains and she smiled back at her. Cat pushed Jade playfully on the shoulder as she saw who she was looking at behind the curtain and they both smiled at each other. Their eyes told each other that today was a lot better in the evening than the morning.

The play ended with Tori's character dying with Beck's character's picture in her hand. She fell out of a chair, just trying to out a plate back in one of her cabinets. Jade guessed that she was just too old and fell because of her lack of balance. She tried not to laugh when Tori's character finally died, but she couldn't help it. The bell rang and everyone went to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat followed Jade through the lunch line and they both got a salad at the salad bar.

"Want my tomatoes?" Cat asked, giggling.

Jade smiled and nodded, stabbing them with her fork and taking them right there in line.

Someone who didn't even work at the salad bar frowned at them.

"You're not supposed to do that it line!" they cried.

Cat rolled her eyes and Jade hissed at them.

They ran away, along with a few people behind them.

Cat and Jade looked at each other and laughed.

"Ready?" Cat asked, looking over her tray.

Jade nodded and started walking over to their table.

Andre, Robbie, and Tori were already there.

"Hey guys!" Cat cried, smiling and sitting next to Robbie.

Jade smiled and sat two seats away from Tori, leaving a spot for Beck.

"Where's Beck?" Andre asked.

Jade shrugged, taking a bite of her salad and turning around.

"I don't see him..." she mumbled, still eating.

Cat made a concerned face and started eating her salad.

"How are you today Cat?" Robbie smiled, eating his fries.

Cat shrugged. "Good I guess..." she lied.

Jade glanced up and her and sighed.

"Cat," Tori cried. "Watch out!"

Cat looked at her friend confused. "Huh?"

Sinjin tripped and water spilled all over Cat and Robbie.

They both screamed and jumped up.

Robbie looked at Cat. "Are you-"

Jade stared at her friend, shocked.

"Cat, what's that on your face?" Robbie asked, talking about the hand print that was from her mother that morning.

The water had taken all of Jade's makeup off of Cat's face.

Cat stared at Jade sadly, ignoring Robbie's question.

"Come on Cat..." Jade cried, running to the bathroom with her.

Cat cried. "He saw- He... saw it."

Jade frowned and pulled out her makeup again from her bag.

She groaned. "I knew I should've used waterproof..." she whispered to herself.

Cat made a face and sighed. "It's okay. You didn't know that Sinjin was going to walk by hauling a huge container of water right next to me."

Jade nodded.

The girl's bathroom door flew open and Tori came running in.

"What happened?" she asked. "And... why are you putting makeup on her, Jade?!"


End file.
